


22nd century hangover

by SkeletonHypetrain



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century (Cartoon), the mertens
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 02:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14966930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeletonHypetrain/pseuds/SkeletonHypetrain
Summary: this a story shortie of the mertens, just a short story starring 2 idiots  doing stuff.





	22nd century hangover

22nd century hangover.  
A mertens´s story shorties.

Paul woke up, he was in a desolated city with some abandoned buildings.  
He was scared  
Paul: oh my god,paullie woke up!  
He heard a wheezy laugh, it was paullie, she was wearing a vault jumpsuit and a pipboy on her wrist.  
Paullie: dude this blunt hit me so hard!.  
Paul:where are we?  
Paullie: do I look like im knowing this place?, no  
Paul: well, at least theres a robot in here, so we can ask him.  
Then,they walked through the desolated streets, the mertens saw a broken robot, it was rusty and some of its limbs were gone.  
Paul: excuse sir, where are we and what year is it?  
Robot: you are in… new…  
Paullie: vegas, is it new vegas?  
Robot: new London, the year is BZZZZZ.  
Then the robot exploded.  
Paullie: don’t worry paul, with the help of my trusty pipboy, we´ll know how.  
Paul saw her pipboy, he saw paullie´s stats:  
Strength: 4  
Perception: 3  
Endurance: 2  
Charisma: -1  
Intelligence: Error 404  
Agility: 5  
Luck: 6  
Paullie: do they sell weed in this universe?, well, paul do you have this Bluetooth speaker.  
Paul:yes.  
Paullie: well, just play ``I don’t want to set the world on fire´´  
Paul:ok.  
Paullie: lets explore!  
Then paul played that song, both started to exploring.  
Later, paullie was in one of the shops.  
Paullie: how much is the nuka colas?  
Clerk: 30 bootle caps  
Paullie: ok, and im gonna pick the weed.  
As paullie went out of the shop, she saw a subway entrance.  
Paullie: paul, I think that in this city has a subdemon?,right?  
Paul:maybe.  
Then paullie went to the underground entrance.  
As she entered, she realized that it was a normal train station, she turned on the lights of her pipboy ´cause obviously it was dark, she just saw trains and sort of bases.  
She suddenly saw a hooded figure, she thought it was paul, but it isn´t.  
She went to an abandoned secret base.  
Paullie: did I visit that place before?  
She sat down in one of the sofas, she picked the remote.  
Paullie:well at least there´s wi-fi in here.  
As she turned on the tv, she saw a videoclip of hatsune miku singing:``romeo and cinderella´´  
Paullie: hatsune miku?  
Then she turned off the tv, then she went to the bathroom.  
She rolled up her sleeves, watching her scars.  
She heard a voice,  
???: what are you doing.  
Llie looked back.  
Paullie: nothing…  
Then she went out of the base, llie saw paul.  
Paullie: yo paul, did ya see something?.  
Paul: yes, I saw a bunch of people wearing those vault jumpsuits like you and also they were wearing those pipboys.  
Paullie: oh ok….PAUL!  
Paul: what?  
Paullie:LOOK!  
The mertens saw a creature that was coming towards them.  
Paullie: HOLY SHIT,A DEATHCLAW!  
Paul: a WHAT!  
Paullie: a goddamn deathclaw!, did you play fallout?  
Paul:no.  
Paullie picked a crowbar and went towards the creature, but she looked at it, it looked familiar to him.  
The deathclaw: please, don’t hurt me!.  
Paullie: of course im gonna hurt you!  
The deathclaw: don’t you recognize me!  
Paullie: who are you!  
Deathclaw: im Jim!.  
Paullie: jim?  
Paul: oh no.  
Paul: paullie, do you remember the day when you went apeshit crazy?  
Paullie:no.  
Paullie: anyway, so if your name is jimbo, well im gonna say this to you, do you know how do I get I these scars on my arms!?, where did I get those scars?  
Jim: are you Tangelo?  
Paullie: tangelo?, no, i´m paullie.  
Jim: paullie?  
Paullie: yes.  
Paul: can you tell us what happened here?  
Jim: I don’t know..  
Then Sigurd appeared.  
Sigurd: hi.  
Paullie: hi sigurd.  
Paul: sigurd, can you tell us what happened here?.  
Sigurd: well, originally, this place was New London, the main city of universe SH-22 in the Sherlock fandomia also known as the Sherlock holmes in the 22nd century universe, but when paullie was transformed into a tangrowth and ``tangled in her fears´´ known as fear to flirt to the main villain,etc, marvin put that universe and the whole sherlockian fandomia in quarantine, then he transformed this universe into the fallout fandomia.  
And he transformed moriarty from universe SH-22, you know this universe, into a deathclaw.  
Paul: but the hooded hood told me that marvin killed the whole fandomia.  
Sigurd: no, he just transformed this into fallout.  
Jim: when I was a human I remember that you hugged me a lot..  
Paullie: really?  
Jim: did you love me?  
Paullie: if I was not taken, I would say yes, but now im taken, so I say no.  
Jim: ok.  
Paullie: what the fuck am I saying?.  
Paul:erm, sigurd, why is there a giant hole on the ground that looks like that one from the movie 300?.  
Sigurd: oh, I almost forgot.  
Then, sigurd pulled out a gun and pointed towards Jim.  
Jim: what are you doing, this is blasphemy, this is madness!  
Sigurd: madness?, THIS IS FALLOUT!  
Sigurd shot jim and Sparta-kicked jim, throwing him into the pit.  
Paul: omg, you just kill him!  
Sigurd: don’t worry about that, he´ll respawn in 4 mins.  
Then jim appeared towards them.  
Jim:*sigh* this is my sentence now.  
Paullie: well, see y´all next day.  
Then paullie jump into the pit.  
But suddenly, paullie woke up on her bed, she saw her boyfriend ra´s.  
Ra´s al ghul: oh, you just woke up.  
Paullie: da fuck happened.  
Ra´s al ghul: you just do drugs a lot with your friend paul.  
Paullie: did paul told about what happened  
Ra´s al ghul: yes, but I don’t care.  
Paullie: that´s the ra´s I now!

End.


End file.
